To You I Belong
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: A reunion fic between Rose and the tenth doctor after the 2007 Christmas special not that i've seen it. Its my first fic and its kinda predictable but ultimately romantic and hopefully true to the characters. Lots of fluff and romance with some adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - When You Wake and Find Me Gone

  
'Oh but your heart grows cold. A north wind blows, and carries down the distant.. Rose?'

'Oh, big mistake! Because that name keeps me fighting!'  
A red head in a wedding dress jumping from a moving car to a flying blue box on a busy motor way. A giant alien face, suspended in a gaseous liquid inside a glass case, attended by a nurse with the face of a cat. The hoovervilles and slums of Manhattan, being brutally attacked by flying metal salt and pepper shakers - the daleks again. Armies of scarecrow men, a green light and a golden fob watch. Familiar stone statues of weeping angels.

'Her name was Rose. And she is not dead, she is very much alive, now jump!'

* * *

Rolling over on her comfortable pink bed, Rose saw her doctor suspended in a beautiful iridescent aura of light. She saw it in her minds eye, feeling his very power course through her, although she was unable to tell if she was asleep or awake, whether she was really there in that same place as her doctor or just imagining his presence. Every so often she would dream of an adventure that she had no part in. She would get flashes clear as day of experiences that didn't belong to her, felt feelings she had no reason to feel, remembered certain doctors that she'd rather forget.

He was trapped in an alternate universe - Rose reminded herself of this every morning when she got up, and every evening when she went to bed. As Jackie kept reminding her, there was no point on dwelling on the past, it's the future that matters.

All the same, Rose couldn't get past the feeling that her doctor wasn't as far away as they all believed. It was a fact that they couldn't be together, it would be physically impossible, so Rose tried to shut out these thoughts about him. She tried to stop, honestly. Working at Torchwood didn't help, though. Everyday she was confronted with some alien artefact or other and was expected to carry on as though she wasn't reminded of him. It was painful.

This particular dream had been a lot more vivid than the rest. She had almost felt his energy, could still hear his voice ringing in her ears as she woke up in a cold sweat _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_. It was him, she knew it. But the apology wasn't meant for her, it was meant for 'the master' she recalled vaguely. Something to do with the Toclafane and the year that never was. It was so frustrating to know that her doctor was out there, fighting the fight, day after day, without her. Every morning she woke to find him gone.

In an effort to avoid this morning melancholy, Rose decided to take on as much as physically possible, as a means to distract herself. And so, on an early November morning 2007 she packed her bags for a voyage on the QE3 - she was going to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Crisis Averted, tick, Universe Saved, tick - Violent Sea-Sickness, tick

  
'Decorative vegetable' the doctor was thinking to himself, 'how did I get away with it?'. Well, he was young he supposed, that had to account for it. The meeting with his past self - a side affect of the Master's paradox machine - had been very interesting. For example, now the doctor knew how his hair had looked from the back - always a good thing to be aware of.  
Lost in his own thoughts, about to put the shields of the Tardis back up as per his past self's suggestion, the doctor smiled to himself. Rose would've laughed herself silly if she had been here. She would've found his past self hilarious both in appearance and demeanour - oh how he had changed! She probably would've teased him for a month about the celery and for another month about the stupid looking hat.  
Rose.  
It had been a year since they'd last spoken in Norway, and the doctor was seriously regretting his cowardice and poor timing. He had been so close to saying it. Another few seconds and he would've said it, surely.  
Pondering this for a moment, the doctor rested his hand on the cosmic extrapolator, ready to take off again, but before he could move, there was a loud crashing noise and the Tardis was thrown violently off balance. The doctor, scrambling up from under the rubble that was now littering the control room, glanced at the giant hull of a ship that had just, very rudely, made a hole in his Tardis. Spotting the new lettering on the ship the doctor realised to his horror that this was no ordinary ship, oh no. This was the Titanic.  
Crap.

* * *

Well, the doctor was good when he was on form, and boy was he on form today. Not only had he rescued countless victims from both an alien threat and the freezing waters of the Atlantic Ocean, but he had also made the acquaintance of a rather attractive French waitress who bore an uncanny resemblance to the Australian singer Kylie Minogue. The doctor was definitely having a good day.  
That is until he got back to the Tardis with an extreme case of seasickness. It was unusual in itself for the doctor to be sick, let alone suffer seasickness. This is the man who can feel the turn of the earth, the ground beneath his feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour, the entire planet hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. If that doesn't make him ill, then how can a few measly waves make him feel so so dreadful?  
Unlocking the Tardis door with a trembling hand the doctor stumbled into the control room, feeling as though he was about to be sick. He felt as he had two Christmases ago during his faulty regeneration. His head suddenly felt like it was about to split in two and his eyes watered with pain. Lurching towards the controls, he collapsed forwards, knocking a few random buttons and levers on his way.  
The doctor lay unconscious on the floor, oblivious to the sound of the Tardis dematerialising, oblivious to his vulnerable position, oblivious to the fact that, within minutes, he might see Rose Tyler again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dream Days at the Hotel Existence

  
_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.  
_His gorgeous brown eyes and ruffled hair, an expression of concentration and concern on his face, an urgency in the way that he spoke. That was how she would always remember him, and that was how she thought of him upon wakening from yet another dream. It was another of her vivid 'doctor dreams' as she was now calling them.  
She had hoped that in light of her new project, opening a branch of Torchwood in America, the dreams would eventually dissipate. It would be a relief, Rose thought, not having to see the doctor while she knew that she was without the ability to touch him or speak to him.  
Well, she was wrong. She wasn't surprised really. She had never been good with understanding all that technical, psychic babble. Hell, she had had difficulty operating psychic paper! No wonder she couldn't control the dreams.  
But it seemed with everyday on the QE3, her dreams became more vivid. She felt as though she was getting closer to something. Something big, something potentially life changing. But Rose had no idea what it was that was waiting for her just beyond the horizon.

* * *

"Hello there ma'am, what can I get you?" a kindly bartender asked. Regarding the big American man with her vulnerable brown eyes, Rose muttered "A nine hundred and forty-five year old time lord and a gin n tonic thanks".  
"I'm sorry? What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing'. I think I'll go and get some rest actually", though Rose had no intention of going back to sleep, lest she dream about the Doctor again. Instead she decided on a late night stroll around the observation deck.

It was a cool clear night aboard the ship; miles of placid water stretched as far as the eye could see. It was absolutely freezing out of doors, but Rose could handle it, she was a Londoner after all.  
She wasn't at all sad that their journey would be over by morning, she was beginning to get a bit restless couped up in the one place with not so much as a slitheen or clockwork robot in sight. Wondering why she had chosen to go by ship instead of zeppelin, like a 'normal' person, Rose gazed off into the distance.

She recalled a man named Clive telling her all about the doctor, her doctor, before she had started travelling with him. She had found his obscure little blog on the internet and had decided to meet with him to see if his account of the doctor in any way matched hers. At the time, she had thought he was a little loony, but in hindsight his statements all fitted the doctor to a tee. Of course the doctor was present at the assassination of JFK. She had asked him about his time at Krakatoa as well, another myth confirmed. What else had Clive mentioned? Oh yeah, the apparent 'family friend' of the Daniels family - clearly the doctor in his ninth regeneration, judging by the dodgy photo - had prevented the family from taking the fated voyage on the great Titanic.  
Rose had never asked the doctor about this story; she'd never had the time. But she was curious about the family in the alternate universe. Would they have existed? Would they have crossed the Atlantic without the doctor there to save them? Had the doctor been on the actual ship itself?  
A dream from a couple of days ago took Rose aboard the Titanic, as she watched her doctor battle it out with some new and unfamiliar aliens. She was sure it had been the Titanic.  
In any case, the dream and her unanswered questions about the doctor's past had compelled Rose to voyage across the Atlantic herself.  
Though she was in complete denial, as she stood on the starboard side of the ship in her hip hugging black pants and red hoodie, Rose simply couldn't resist any opportunity to be close to her doctor. Little did she know how close she was getting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Was i supposed to do one of these for every story? whoops! i dont own doctor who, even though i wish i did.. especially david tennant, but i dont so there you go

AN: i have a feeling i was sposed to do one of these as well. i hope the story's ok - it drags a bit, but that just coz im a bit unimaginative and i thought it would be good to see the story from both Rose and the doctor's perspectives as it gives depth to the story, but plz let me know what u think.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Return of the Bad Wolf… Or am I hallucinating?

  
"Blimey, why did I need to bring so much junk?" Rose asked herself aloud, as she tried to manoeuvre her way down the gangplank (it was a fairly old-fashioned ship). Gaining a few nervous glances from her fellow passengers, Rose continued to swear under her breath. She'd had hardly any sleep the night before, having had nervous butterflies in her stomach all evening, and now she was paying the price for it.  
_Stupid doctor_ she thought _never had trouble getting to sleep before you came along. I got minimal sleep when I was with you because you barely needed any, and now even when you're not here you're keeping me up!_ The lack of sleep was definitely getting to her. She needed a cuppa tea, and she needed it NOW!

Descending the last few steps from the ship, Rose decided to ditch her luggage with a porter - put him on the Torchwood tab, she guessed - and go in search of some tea, or maybe a coffee.  
Turning to her left and walking up the wooden boardwalk, Rose spotted a kiosk looking thing that appeared to sell breakfast related items and had a very short queue.  
So intense was her desire for caffeine that Rose very nearly walked into a family of five coming in the opposite direction. Swerving out of harms way in a split second Rose realised all too late that she'd crashed into a stack of crates that were being unloaded from the ship next to theirs. Pulling a long splinter out of her bottom, Rose winced, standing to get a better look at the cargo she'd tripped over.  
Stumbling backwards in shock, Rose's mind filled with fog. Each of the large crates was stamped with massive black lettering **C/O BAD WOLF CORPORATION**.  
It couldn't be. She was the bad wolf. She scattered the words throughout time and space as clues for herself. The words always meant trouble, they always meant travel. But how could she leave these words as a clue? She was in an alternate universe, she didn't have a Tardis, and she wasn't with her doctor. It simply didn't make any sense whatsoever. So Rose ignored it.  
In fact, she decided firmly that the lettering stamped clear as day on the crates was a figment of her imagination - a hallucination which she put down to a lack of sleep and caffeine deprivation. So Rose carried on up to the kiosk without looking back.

* * *

Sipping on her third Earl Grey and munching on a yoyo roughly forty minutes later, Rose felt somewhat comforted. Although her bladder began to feel uncomfortably full due to an excess of hot beverages, Rose was now though roughly convinced that she had imagined the bad wolf warning.  
In search now of a ladies toilet, Rose made her way further along the dock, moving away from her ship. Then she heard it. Her heart stopped. It was the sound of the universe. It was the sound of hope. Rose recognised it instantly. It was the sound of the Tardis.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own doctor who, much to my own dismay

AN: I like this chapter, if i do say so myself. i was glad that i could work bad wolf back into things, but i spose thats a fairly obvious thing to do. Also, the psychic link thing kinda makes sense in my head, but im not sure if it does in real life, so plz let me know asap!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Seek and ye shall find:

  
Following the distant call of the Tardis, Rose's feet pounded along the dock, taking her to an abandoned whare house. Empty crates stamped all over with **BAD WOLF** littered the floor, and loose sailors rigging

hung from the ceiling, obsolete and cobwebbed. And there, in the centre of the room, was a pale holographic looking Tardis.  
Rose's heart stopped. Why did it look so insubstantial? It was semi-see through; just as her doctor had been the last time she had spoken to him. She felt a burning sensation from around her neck, and pulled out a glowing Tardis key. It wasn't gold like it should have been. Instead it was a pale blue, but it still emitted such a radiance that Rose had to shield her eyes to look at it properly.  
Despite the key and the translucent Tardis, Rose felt instinctively that something was not right. The Tardis seemed to be hovering between universes. This would explain its paleness and the incorrectly coloured key.

Rose was torn. She was desperate to see the doctor, and yet she feared the loss of him for a second time. She knew that if she lost him again she would never recover. Additionally, she had no idea whether bringing the Tardis fully into this universe would rip a hole in the vortex, or if it would reopen the breach that the doctor had sealed to meticulously last time.

_Bugger it_ she thought. _He's not going to get away this time. And besides, what if he's hurt? Maybe something's happened to him and he's stuck in limbo or he's regenerating or something. Oh god, regeneration, I couldn't cope with that. Not again. And not when he's looking so… right. What do I do!?  
_Then it came to her. She remembered last Christmas when he had been comatose as a side-effect of his regeneration, he couldn't be woken. Except when she asked - 'help me' she'd said; the power of Rose Tyler, a force to be reckoned with. Although she didn't understand why, Rose knew that she held power in her words - probably something to do with absorbing the time vortex and gaining a psychic link with the doctor and the Tardis.

"Doctor?" she said.  
And immediately the Tardis doors became solid.  
Rushing forward, Rose crammed the golden key into the door and thrust it open, only to reveal an unconscious doctor lying on the floor of the control room.  
"Doctor?" Rose yelled, rushing over to him and kneeling by his side. "Oh my god, please don't be dead, I've just found you again please don't be dead". She reached for a pulse…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant

AN: This is a bit touchy feely, not romantic as such, more emotional for rose. well, thats what i was going for when i wrote it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Reality Check:

  
Oh thank god, a pulse. A slow but steady heart beat. Rose could only find one, but that was okay, at least he was still alive. But now what? They weren't out of the woods yet.  
"Well, what can I do to help? I'm back now, so please tell me what I can do, I can't just leave him like this", she implored the Tardis. But there was no response, and Rose understood why the doctor was ill. There was a problem with the Tardis. Just as she had been faulty during his regeneration, he now became sick because she needed repairing.  
_Great, I don't know the first thing about time machines from a far off planet, if only Jack was here, _Rose thought, _he'd know exactly what to do._ Although knowing Jack, he would probably take advantage of the situation before rushing to the doctor's aid. Rose chuckled quietly to herself.

Then, remembering where she was and the crisis she was in, she knelt back down over the doctor, pulling off her jacket and using it as a makeshift pillow under his head. Then, after rearranging his limbs into a more comfortable position, decided to find the toilet so that she could think on an empty bladder.

Whilst in the bathroom, Rose checked her makeup. She looked dreadful from a completely sleepless night, but did her best to restore her face to its former radiance just in case she managed to revive the doctor. The last thing she had told him was that she loved him, and just to be on the safe side, she wanted to look stunning for when he woke up. Although this was unlikely seeing as how her hair was unkempt, her mascara was smudged and her lip gloss was all but worn off. Oh well, what were the odds that he'd wake up straight away?

Chucking her boots in her bedroom on her way back to the control room, Rose noticed that the doctor had left all of her things completely untouched. Her soft pink bed sheets had a bit of a dent in the middle of them, as though someone had been sitting there, but apart from that, things were exactly as she remembered them. Magazines were scattered on the floor, and her three golden photo frames still hung on the soft blue walls of the Tardis. Her mum, Jackie, peered out of the central frame in her wedding dress, arm around Pete Tyler, who had a distinct air of dishevelment about him. Mickey, Rose and Jackie sat in their Christmas paper crowns in the photo the doctor had taken last Christmas. But Rose's favourite photo hung nearest her bed. In fact, it wasn't so much of a photo as a moving slideshow of her and the Doctor. The photos of them in New New York, at the 2012 Olympics, on some far off purple beach all faded in and out of one another. Rose smiled, letting tears of joy slide down her face - it was so good to be home!

Rose passed the kitchen on her way back to the control room - she was sure it had been down another corridor last time she had been on board the Tardis, but who was she to argue? As she passed it, Rose was struck with sudden inspiration. Tea! That was what had woken the doctor last time he was near death. Maybe, if she brewed him a steaming cup of tea, he would wake up and he and Rose could talk and talk and talk and then go off on adventures again. The old gang back the way things were. It was fool proof. Only Rose couldn't find the tea.

After about twenty minutes desperately riffling through draws and cupboards (time lords really must be the most disorganised race - or maybe it is just the doctor), she located the teapot and sugar and set about making the perfect cuppa.

Kneeling down beside the doctor once again, Rose gently repositioned the doctor's dead onto her knees so that she was almost cradling his torso and head in her arms. She half expected him to wake up at her touch, but he didn't stir. She blew on the steaming liquid to cool it down a bit, and then poured some down his throat. Nothing. _No, this has to work, _thought Rose desperately, _I don't have another plan!_  
No sooner had she thought those words than the doctor, spluttering slightly, abruptly sat up and looked around.

Of course, Rose was sitting behind him so he didn't see her straight away. She could sense his confusion, and grinned broadly, unable to remember ever being happier. Slowly he turned around. Big brown eyes widening when he saw her, he whispered "Rose?"  
"Hello," she said grinning, "just saved your life again, but don't thank me, being here again is good enough".  
"No" he said, more to himself than to Rose. He shook his head experimentally, like a dog trying to dry itself when wet. "This is impossible"  
"Doctor?" said Rose, her grin sliding off her face, "Doctor, it's me, Rose"  
"But it can't be. You're trapped in a parallel universe. This is impossible"  
"Doctor it's me, I swear it's me. Look!"  
"NO, it CAN'T be, I must be hallucinating"  
And with that the doctor got up and walked out of the room, with Rose staring blankly after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Three guesses what im going to say?! No, David Tennant and I are not going to get married and live happily ever after. Actually, i was going to say i dont own doctor who, but nice guess.

AN: oh dear, i think im being funny but no, i am not. anyway this chapter is emotional all round but probably just for me - im emotional over my bad writing. but rose's resilience and determination is shown off in this chapter so im happy with that. And the doctor's insecurities, he's so cute!

Chapter 7 – The Return of Rose Tyler:

_It couldn't be her, surely that was impossible_, the doctor assured himself as he ran down the corridor, trying to escape the presence of that lovely vision. Of course, he had thought quite a lot of things to be impossible, only to be proved wrong shortly afterwards. _Remember Krop Tor? Yeah, a planet in orbit around a black hole. Supposedly that was impossible too. And our journey to the parallel world – Pete's World – that wasn't supposed to be possible either, but it happened._

Unaware of where his legs were taking him, the doctor ended up at the door to Rose's bedroom. He stood in the doorway, painful memories washing over him. She was so beautiful, so funny, and so… human. A year without her had been, well he couldn't say terrible – Martha had been pretty good company, in fact she'd saved him from the master during the year that never was – but he'd constantly felt as though something was missing. Rose's presence on the Tardis had been, no, it was, sorely missed. Sure, she was a messy, loud ape, but she was so caring and so kind. She was his ape, so to speak.

"Okay, suppose I believe this hallucination," the doctor said to himself, sitting down in the centre of Rose's bed, facing the pictures on the wall, "if Rose really was back, would she still want to travel with me?" Then he thought, _why would she come back to me when I've caused her so much grief. I trapped her in a parallel world for crying out loud! Who would want to return to a life of such danger?_

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I never wanted to leave you in the first place"

The doctor turned around to see Rose standing in the doorway, tears making long black tracks down her cheeks. She was clearly upset by his denial of her existence, and the doctor wanted to comfort her. He wanted to pull her into a big hug and tell her it would all be alright.

But he couldn't. He still couldn't accept the reality of the situation.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be you Rose. You're on an alternate planet, it's not possible" he explained glumly. To his surprise, Rose walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. It was a true Tyler slap, worthy of Jackie herself.

"What'd you do that for?" he cried indignantly.

"How can you feel a hallucination?" she retorted angrily.

They stood in huffy silence for a minute before the doctor tried to explain away the stinging sensation on his left cheek.

"I was feeling ill. The last thing I remember was getting the Tardis ready to leave again, and feeling really sick. I expect that I'm able to feel that 'slap' because I'm in a state of deep sleep were my dreams are at their most vivid, or I'm having some sort of comatose hallucination", he paused, "I hope it's the former".

"Doctor", she began. He smiled upon hearing his name on her lips again, even if it was a dream. "Seriously though, this isn't a dream or an illness, this is real. We can't both be having the same hallucination" Rose pointed out thoughtfully. "Although, I have been getting glimpses of what you're doing occasionally, I spose that's fairly important to mention".

"What? What do you mean you can see what I'm doing?", a hint of anxiety in his voice. Had Rose seen him kissing Martha or, for that matter, seen Jack kissing him? True, it had been unavoidable on both occasions, but Rose didn't know that.

"Yeah, when I'm asleep. I can see you, well, not you exactly" she paused. "It's like I'm seein' things from your point of view. But sometimes I can see you, like from a distance. Like I'm lookin' down a tunnel" she finished rather lamely.

_That's not possible_.

"It is too possible"

"What? How did you..?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking mildly concerned, "that's never happened before".

"Assuming that this isn't a dream, I would put your ability to hear my thoughts down to my defences being weakened by the paradox machine"

"Well, knowing that this isn't a dream, I would still agree with you. I came in here, see you slumped on the floor, dead to the world. I figured that there was or is something wrong with the Tardis but obviously I can't fix it. So I had to fix you. You're a part of the circuit, so when she suffers, you suffer" Rose smiled, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant. Not completely in existence, but definitely brilliant". He grinned.

"Look doctor, I'm getting sick of this, I am real and I'll prove it to you", pulling out her super phone which now acted as a normal mobile, and dialled home.

"Mum? You'll never guess. It's him, he's come back mum", her voice wavered and broke. "Yeah, I know. Yeah, yeah, mmmhmmm. Yeah, but he doesn't believe me. Oh, okay, hurry up, yeah? Yeah, take the Torchwood jet, yeah, K, bye mum" she hung up. "Now we'll see who's hallucinating, doctor," she smirked.

_I'd forgotten she could argue_ he thought.

"Clearly".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If i had buckets of money i would buy doctor who and write myself into the script somehow, but i dont, so there you go.

AN: this is my favourite chapter. it goes into the doctor's self-depricating (if thats even a word or how u spell it) and self doubting, insecure nature. and also shows what i think he would be thinking - ie i think he would be arguing with himself inside his own head, and if we could hear it, it would be highly entertaining.

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Sign of Madness

During the several long hours after she called home, Rose was beginning to question her own sanity. She had been sitting in the control room, staring at the pale column in the centre of the room, wondering whether or not she was the one imagining the doctor. She desperately hoped that this wasn't the case, although she couldn't deny having thought about him every single day since their separation. Not everything she thought was a pure memory. Most of the time, they were what ifs. What if they had been stranded on Krop Tor and had to buy a house together. What if Cassandra had told the doctor how Rose really felt before she herself had had the opportunity. What if she had never lost grip of the lever in Torchwood. What if the doctor had lasted a few more seconds in their final meeting - would he have said it?

Luckily for the doctor, he had worked out how to block his thoughts from his 'imaginary Rose' otherwise he would be in very deep trouble. Namely because he was still sitting on her bed in a mild state of shock, contemplating what was in her underwear draw. This was a very un-doctorly thing to be thinking, and even as he pictured Rose in just some slinky black knickers and bra, he knew it was wrong. Ish. Shrugging it off as yet another side-effect of his coma, the doctor happily returned to his thoughts of Rose.

_If she was here in the Tardis, I'd tell her. I know I would. She needs to hear it, and I need to say it. _

_But she deserves better, _said a voice in his head, _You couldn't tell her the truth, what sort of a relationship would that be, hey? All lies. Plus it'd be domestic. You can't do domestic! Remember your granddaughter, what happened to her? And your other companions, you just left them. You can't guarantee Rose what she needs._

_Rose is different, _he reasoned, _I would never leave her. I didn't, it was absolutely unavoidable and irreversible. And I would too tell her. _

_Prove it._

_Fine I will._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Okay then._

_Hold on, I'm arguing with myself. That's the first sign of madness._

_No it's not. Talking to yourself is the first, arguing is the second, and loosing is the third._

_You're such a know-it-all!_

_I'm you, you stupid ape!_

_So we're both loosing the argument then?_

_Yes, I suppose so._

_Crap. Well, this just proves it then. I'm obviously going insane. It follows logically that Rose isn't real._

_Stop trying to weasel out of telling Rose - I can see right through you. Hop to it._

_Fine, you win, I'm going._

_Good-o, I'll come too._

_Oh, shut up._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own doctor who or any related doctor who stuff, although my friends did build me a tardis for my 17th bday - it comes up to my waist.

AN: this is cute, and i think true to the characters and the i-can-never-quite-articulate-how-i-feel-due-to-my-emotional-restrictiveness-and-bad-timing concept that seems to be associated with the doctor.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tylers in the Tardis… and Mickey the Idiot:

Hands shoved deep into his pockets (really deep actually, they are bigger on the inside), the doctor shuffled into the control room, glancing nervously at Rose then hurriedly looking back at the grating on the Tardis floor. He was acting like a school boy. This illness really was affecting him!

"Have you accepted my existence yet?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Well, not quite. That is to say.. I do hope, I mean, I wish that… errrm" there was an awkward pause.

"I mean to say that I really wish it was you Rose, because there are so many things we have, well, I have to say, but it would be pointless me telling them to an illusion. But part of me says that you are here, it is you. But that's just not possible".

"Well, can you pretend for a minute that it is me," Rose ventured, looking at the floor, "because I'm quite interested to hear what you have to say"

"Well, like I said, it's kind of… well, I never finished saying to you what I meant to say that time in Norway"

Rose's heart sped up, "what were you going to say, doctor?" although she thought she already knew the answer.

The doctor took a deep breath and sighed. He almost felt relieved in finally being able to articulate the simple emotion that had consumed him for so long now.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

Then, to both Rose and the doctor's utter surprise and slight annoyance, the doors of the Tardis swung open and a middle aged woman in blue tracksuit pants and matching hoodie sped up the ramp. SLAP.

"How DARE you leave my Rose like that! Swannin' off n havin' your little adventures while you left her here, a broken woman. You broke her heart you selfish alien, and we were left to pick up the pieces. Now you barge back into her life and expect us all to pick up where we left off. Well it's not bloody likely so shove off! What do you have to say for yourself then doctor, well?"

The doctor stood in shock for several seconds, then slowly a grin spread across his face.

"What's he grinning at then, 'as he gone loopy? Oh, I mighta known. A time travelling alien with two hearts and no-one to keep an eye on him. 'S no wonder he's cracked and serves him right. Look at him Pete, he's completely lost the plot"

Dressed in a smart black business suit and tie, Pete Tyler stepped in behind his wife grasping her round the shoulders. Mickey sauntered in behind him, an unmistakable look of joy on his face.

"Jacks, I don't think he's lost the plot. I think he's just realised that he's here"

"In Pete's world!" the doctor cried.

"In our parallel universe" grinned Mickey, glad that he would finally see Rose happy again. At last. He should have known only the almighty force of a Jackie slap would make the doctor see sense.

The doctor stopped grinning suddenly, lost in thought.

_Hold on, if this is real then…_

He turned slowly, looking at Rose as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but her soft pink lips were upturned in a watery smile.

"Rose?"

"Yes doctor?"

He got up and walked over to her, sliding his hand into hers, comforted by the way they fitted together so perfectly.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hello"

And suddenly they were hugging. All thoughts of impossible universes and unspoken words forgotten, they lost themselves in the embrace. Rose felt so safe and the doctor felt at once like he was home again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before, i dont own doctor who - this disclaimer is just a painful reminder of this sad sad truth.

AN: i tried to explain a bit of what happened and why in this chapter, but i got sidetracked by family emotions. i'll get back to it in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Please Explain:

"Blimey," said the doctor after several minutes of cradling Rose in his arms. Standing up and running his hands through his messy brown hair, "that was certainly unexpected. One minute I'm leaving the Titanic and then the Carpanthia, the next I'm waking up from some sort of fainting spell to find myself in a parallel dimension. That doesn't exactly happen everyday"

"Clearly you're not always right, doctor. I told you that you weren't hallucinating but did you believe me?"

"Well, to be fair, I wasn't feeling my best. I had a splitting headache so you can't really blame me for thinking you were a side-effect of illness"

"So basically you're saying I make you sick?"

"No, of course not" _But you do give me a fever_, he thought.

"I heard that" she whispered in his ear as she rose up out of the jump seat to give Mickey a hug.

_Damn_

"And that"

Rose walked over to Mickey who, having gotten over his initial happiness, was now staring dejectedly at the central column, feeling very much like the tin dog. She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Snap out of it," she said, hoping she sounded light-hearted, but really she was concerned for him. "The universe isn't about to implode or anything, cheer up".

"Well, actually, now that you mention it our, erm, my time here isn't exactly unlimited," the doctor chimed in. "Every moment I'm here, I'm damaging your planet. The breach has somehow reopened and it's getting larger and larger", he frowned.

"Does that mean the cyber men could get back through from the void?" Pete asked unexpectedly.

"Well, I very much doubt it, but as previously pointed out I can be very wrong when it comes to things being right in front of me so, yeah, it's a possibility".

"S'ok, we can take em if they do make it back. Torchwood's a lot better prepared now", said Mickey, a look of sheer determination on his face.

"Yeah, with you in charge Mickey those cyber men won't stand a chance" said Pete.

"You're head of… Mickey the idiot, head of Torchwood? Wow! Nine hundred and forty five years of travelling and I shall never cease to be amazed at the human race. Mickey in charge of a major defensive government unit? I just… wow"

"Are you done?" Rose asked amused.

"Just about, yeah" he grinned. "But I'm still curious. How did I get here?". Before Rose could tell him anything, she caught a glimpse of her mother.

"Mum, are you alright?". Jackie had started to look incredibly like she was about to cry.

"You've gotta go sweetheart. It's ok, I understand. Just be safe okay?" her voice trembled as she reached out to hug her eldest daughter.

"Go? Go where, he's only just arrived"

"Well, actually Jackie's right - oooh, never thought I'd say that, Jackie's right, sounds wrong - anyway, what was I saying? Ah yes, we've got an hour at the most. I mean," he looked vaguely uncomfortable again, "when I say we, I mean. Well, only if you. I mean you don't have to. Just, I thought, I assumed, maybe. Well, but it's okay, I mean I completely understand if you.." he trailed off into silence looking at the floor again.

"You know, for a superior race, you time lords aren't half stupid," Rose began, "How many times, doctor, have I told you that I'll stay with you forever. And how many times have you given me a way out. I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never leavin' you…not again"

"You'll never be able to see any of them again though" he gestured to the three people clustered in the control room, faces anxious in the pale blue light.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. I have to. Sorry Mum, but I just, I have to"

And suddenly there was a lot of crying and hugging on the Tardis. While the doctor appreciated the sadness and difficulty of the situation, he did not feel entitled to join in, and so he slipped out down the corridor, leaving the Tyler clan and Mickey to say their farewells.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, much to my despair. In fact, I cry myself to sleep at night thinking just that. I do not own doctor who - oh, woe is me!

AN - Originally this was just going to be a reunion fic with lots of fluff and romance but ive decided that there needs to be a bit more plot to keep people interested. So im throwing in a bit of danger, just to keep the doctor on his toes. But he'll be fine, I hope. I don't know I havent finished yet. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11 - Hello Goodbye

The doctor continued up the corridor of the Tardis, heading away from the control room, for the second time that day not really knowing where he was headed. In fact, the Tardis changed its corridors around so frequently that even if the doctor had had a particular destination in mind, it would have been quite surprising if he had actually found it. So it wasn't much of a shock that after about half an hour of aimless wandering, he ended up back in the control room. He was taken aback, however, to find Rose sitting by herself on the jump-seat with silent tears running down her face.

Noticing his presence, she smiled weakly at him before dropping her gaze back to the metal grating of the Tardis floor. Sensing her obvious unhappiness, the doctor walked quickly over to Rose, crouching down in front of her so that his face was level with her knees.

"Rose," he began, not really knowing what he could say to comfort her.

She looked down at him with glistening brown eyes, and his heart simply melted. This was potentially one of the happiest moments in his living memory (being reunited with her, taht is), and here was the woman he… well, here was Rose crying her eyes out. It broke him. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a warm hug.

Rose wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. It was harder than she had expected, saying goodbye. She had never done it properly that day at Canary Warf, she hadn't even considered it, and as it had turned out she hadn't needed to. But this was different. She felt that this, this was going to last. She was finally going to be with her doctor forever.

The doctor leant into Rose, one hand grasping her shoulder, the other splayed protectively across her lower back. Her blonde hair tickled his nose, but he didn't care. He just wanted Rose to feel safe. He had let her down too many times, he wouldn't allow himself to do so again. He made a silent vow at that moment that he would always be there for her, no matter what.

No sooner had he thought this than Rose pulled away from him, smiling into his face.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Rose Tyler, to stay with you and protect you from whatever harm we face until the day we die. There is no force in this universe, or the next," he grinned, "that will ever come between us again".

"Promise you won't try to save me by sending me to safety in the Tardis?", she raised an eyebrow cynically.

"Promise"

"Or send me to a parallel world?"

"Never again"

"Good. Now that's settled, do you mind if we get some chips before we leave? I'm starving"

"Rose Tyler, you haven't changed a bit"

"And don't you love it"

The doctors' cheeks flushed red at this comment, and Rose could very nearly guess what he was thinking but, not wanting to rush him decided to let this juicy little conversation starter slide. He would say what he needed to say in his own time. She hoped.

"Actually, we should probably hurry up. I don't want to fry this universe" said the doctor, a look of vague concern on his face.

"You're just worried we'll run into my mum and she'll think you were fibbing to her so you didn't have to stick around and chat. That's the real reason you're in such a hurry" Rose joked, laughing at the affronted look on the doctor's face.

"I'm not scared of your mum, Rose, no matter what you say"

"Oh yeah? Good, we'll meet her for chips then."

"No! I mean, err, haven't you already said goodbye? Wouldn't be fair to put her through it twice" he invented.

"Oh doctor, you really are…"

"A genius? Fantastic? Brilliant? Foxy? Charming? Super defender of the Earth?"

"Well, I was gonna say full of it, but charming defender of the earth works too. Now stop procrastinating, we haven't got all day"

The doctor just grinned.

"No, but we have got forever".


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own the good doctor, but you wait!

AN - So here's the beginning of the aforementioned danger. I hope it's okay and doesn't ruin the reunion fluffy-ness of the fic. I felt that the dtory just needed something a bit doctor who-esque to keep the characters in line. although, i do branch out a bit here, and there is almost subtle flirting/suggestion but you have to use your imagination. Please review, or send me ideas, coz im not quite sure how it all ends:S

* * *

Chapter 12 - Back to the Rift:

Munching on chips at yet another kiosk at the docks, Rose was supremely content. She watched the doctor casually scrutinising the workmanship of the various vessels and liners, smiling because she could tell he considered them primitive.

"I would never call your race primitive, I'd call you apes for sure, but primitive is a bit demeaning. Perhaps I'd say technologically challenged. Oh, I like that, technologically challenged, TC for short" looking over at Rose and grinning at the look of shock on her face.

"Hey! That's private, and how did you even do that? I mean, that's just not fair" she cried indignantly.

"As a lovely French aristocrat once said 'A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction'. Besides, it's only fair, now we're even" he quipped.

Though Rose's expression soured a little at the mention of Madame de Pompadour, she was altogether too worried to care that the doctor was quoting her. What if he had heard what she had just been thinking about him. Before the primitive comment, of course. It had been something along the lines of "God, I'd almost forgotten how good he looks in converses and a pinstripe suit". _Can't let him hear that,_ thought Rose, _he'll get an ego the size of Belgium_.

The doctor, on the other hand, was quite secure in the knowledge that he had shut the door to Rose's mind so that she could no longer hear snatches of his thought. If he hadn't he would have been a bit concerned, given that he had just be recalling the kiss between Rose/Cassandra and himself on New Earth. Now that had been a good kiss. He wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to kiss Rose again.

_Not if you keep avoiding the subject_ he thought to himself, _just do it, how hard can it be? You said you would protect her forever, well forever is a long time to hide your feelings, so just get on with it!_

"Don't worry Rose, I won't eavesdrop anymore, just felt entitled to a little revenge".

"Revenge? You weren't stranded on an alternate universe for a year. If anyone deserves revenge, it would be me" Rose glared.

"What are you going to do, Rose? Slap me?" he joked.

Rose just grinned cheekily. She didn't need to day what she was thinking. Nor did the doctor have to hear. He could guess. And quite frankly, it sounded like a bit of fun. But really, it was neither the time nor the place.

"Rose, I.. well, there's something I need to… I feel.." he sighed, "Rose Tyler, I -"

And Rose's phone rang.

Damn! Way to kill a moment!

"Doctor, I'm sorry just ignore it. What were you going to say?" Rose implored, ignoring the irritating mechanical ring of her mobile.

"I was going to say," he paused, "I think we should get going or this planet's going to boil faster than you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius", not meeting Rose's eyes lest he see disappointment.

"Fine, yeah. Just hold on a minute," fumbling for her blasted phone. Of all the moments for it to ring!

"It's Mickey, hold on doctor, I should take this. Hello?"

_Of course, it would be Mickey the idiot, wouldn't it! Good for him defending the Earth and all that but really, no sense of timing whatsoever! _

"It's for you"

"What? Okay, thanks". Putting the mobile to his ear, the doctor said "Rickey the idiot, miss us already?"

"Sorry boss, but we have a problem"

Noting the serious tone of Mickey's voice, the doctor decided to lay aside his irritation for the moment and focus on the problem at hand.

"What's wrong? Is it the breach?"

"Yes and no. Ever since the breach was sealed, Torchwood have been monitoring the energy levels both at Torchwood tower - the site of the breach, and at the rift in Cardiff, coz I thought it was a good idea, you know? Anyway, in the past 5 or so hours, rift activity has gone through the roof. Energy levels like we've never seen before. I reckon it's about to open up again. What do we do?"

Sighing inwardly, the doctor knew that there was only one thing to be done.

"I have to seal the breach, again. Hopefully, this will mean the rift will return to normal and you won't get anything more than your usual spatial disturbances there."

"You better hurry though, energy levels have doubled in the last hour alone. There literally is no time to spare. Pete can send another jet over. We're halfway home now" Mickey supplied.

"Nah, it'll take too long. Besides, I've got things to do. Can't stick around here all day, can I?" he said, trying to sound light hearted. "Don't worry Mickey, we'll fix it"

"K, thanks boss. Take care of her"

"Believe me, that's my number one priority. Bye"

Pressing the red cancel button, the doctor ended the call, rubbing his face with his hand for a moment.

"Doctor? What is it, what's wrong?" Rose asked, worry etched clearly on her face. Surely there couldn't be a problem already? They'd only just found one another again!

"The breach is opening again and there's increased rift activity, which is never good. I'm going to have to seal it again"

"Okay, but how are we going to do that from here. We're on a dock somewhere in America and we can't use the Tardis to get back to London"

"We're going to have to, a jet will take too long, by then the whole of this universe might fracture"

"But isn't travelling in the Tardis over here a bit risky?"

"Yes, that's why I want you to stay here" the doctor replied solemnly.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! After everything you said? After everything we have been through? No no and no! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Get it?" she glared at him.

"Okay, but it's dangerous. Time could fracture at any minute and chances are we'd get sucked into the void"

"As long as I'm there with you I really don't care" she replied vehemently.

The doctor suddenly grinned. Grabbing her hand "What are we waiting for, then?"

And with that, the two ran back to the Tardis and prepared themselves for the unknown.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I don't own doctor who

AN - This is me trying to write actionishness but not quite coz I'm not that big a fan of action. Also i tried to included all that technical jargon that the doctor so often comes out with, so i borrowed a few terms from the interactive episode 'Attack of the Graske'. For those of you who havent played it, i suggest you google it and have a go, its a lot of fun.

I tried to include some nice fluffy moments, but i think i missed, but fear not - the fluff and romance and hopefully those words we've all been longing to hear from the doctor will come out in the next chapter. or maybe not, you never know :)

And also, sorry if bits of it don't make sense. I kind of sort of proof read it, but it's late and I just want to post this before I go to bed so that I can keep writing the nect chapters. So I'm sorry if there's a lack of grammatical or spelling-y goodness. Please enjoy all the same. And thanks for all your reviews - they make me a very happy fangirl turned author :D

* * *

Chapter 13 - Why is it always Cardiff? 

The unmistakeable sound of the Tardis rematerializing filled the air outside the Roald Dahl Plass by Cardiff Bay. The sky overhead was a deep purple, with tints of green, and was causing a rumbling thunderous noise to echo out across the plaza, much to the displeasure of the locals. There had been several incidents such as this over the past few years. No one could forget the earthquake of 2005, or the random appearances of strange looking monsters - all of which had been put down to a hoax. Of course they all remembered the cyber men and the other metal robots of the 'Canary Warf' invasion, as it was popularly referred to, but then again that had been a world wide phenomena.

Nevertheless, the citizens of Cardiff were sick and tired of the strange and unusual always disrupting their daily lives. So when a blue police telephone box appeared in the middle of the plaza and a frowning man in a pinstriped suit stepped out, it was by and large ignored by the general public.

"So, clearly my presence here is causing the rift undue strain, but how do we fix it?" mused the doctor, more to himself than to Rose, who had slipped out after him.

"Last time you sealed the breach by sucking all the void stuff back in. It closed itself and you fixed the tiny little holes left over. Are you going to do that again, coz if you are, why the bloody hell are we in Cardiff?"

"Well, last time the breach was being opened on purpose from Canary Warf, because that was where a weak point came out. It was the most dangerous breach at the time because Torchwood kept of chipping away at the frail walls of reality, which - as you know - resulted in the ghostly cyber men bleeding through the fault lines and into our universe. However, you and I both know that the rift right here in Cardiff is potentially the most volatile spatio-temporal rift in existence at the present moment."

"Right, and how do we know that?"

The doctor sighed, "Because we know that Torchwood 1 haven't been trying to activate the breach recently. Ergo, by comparison, this rift here becomes our number one problem. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, almost"

"Good, then let's get on with it. Allons-y and all that"

"Ah, the good old days. The team back together."

"Don't say it, Rose Tyler. Remember what happened last time you said that?"

"I got sucked into another universe, didn't I, good point. But I knew you'd find me again."

"How?" he stopped suddenly, turning to face her, "How did you know? What if I hadn't. You would've died waiting"

"Something someone once said to me - 'never say never ever'," she grinned, "so I never ever gave up hope".

"That's very wise, you know," he smiled, "Whoever told you that is a veritable wealth of knowledge. I wouldn't let them get away in a hurry".

"I don't plan on letting this one go at all. Never ever", she poked her tongue through her teeth in a characteristic Rose Tyler smile, and the doctor quite forgot himself. They stood for a moment staring into each others eyes, but a particularly loud rumble of thunder succeeded by a flash of light overhead snapped them both out of this reverie.

"Uh, right, universe to save. Better get to it. Rose, stay in the Tardis," catching her look of protestation he hurriedly added, "because I need you to set the coordinates on the screen to 28 36 2007 49 51, got that?".

She nodded, silently questioning whether she should be so happy to be in the midst of a universal crisis.

"And then I need you to hold down the vortex loop so we don't end up in a terrible paradox and turn the dimensional stabiliser around so that it's done a full 360. I'm just going to go into the hub and do a bit of jiggery pokery, think you can cope with out me?"

"As long as I get to see you afterwards and I don't get stuck here I should be fine," she grinned.

* * *

Once back in the calming blue light of the control room, Rose racked her brains, trying to remember which thingummy was the dimensional stabiliser and which one was the vortex loop. Deciding it would be best to key in the coordinates first, as per the doctor's instruction, Rose dashed over to the display screen all set to test her memory, only to find that the numbers on the keypad were all written in a strange language. Gallifreyan, it would seem. Unfortunately for the universe Rose didn't read Gallifreyan.

_Oh my god, what am I gonna do? If I can't put in these coordinates, who knows what'll happen! Think, Rose, think. There must be something you can do! Just breathe and relax. Think logically. Try again._

So Rose glanced again at the strange symbols and much to her surprise she found that she could understand them a bit. Some were letters and some where numbers, but she understood enough to key in the correct coordinates, very much to her relief. _It must be something to do with this psychic link, _she thought, _ever since he left and I had those dreams. I spose it makes sense that I get his native language, even if the Tardis refuses to translate it for me. I hope he can't hear me thinking about him again. How embarrassing would that be?! Here's a solution - STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! You have two whole universes to save here, stop thinking about how that gorgeous alien looks in a space suit… or any suit for that matter. Just stop!_

Pulling herself reluctantly out of her own thoughts, Rose instinctively found the vortex loop and pressed her palm to it, keeping the pressure there. With her left hand she quickly found the dimensional stabilizer and twisted it so that it rotated a full 360 degrees. Satisfied, Rose sat on down on the jump seat, keeping her hand on the glowing gold sphere of the vortex loop.

Then suddenly the Tardis pitched as though it had been hit from behind by a truck and Rose lurched forward, smacking her head on the console.

Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Dislcaimer: I don't own doctor who cries hysterically

AN - This is the second last chapter of 'To You I Belong'.

I hope you enjoy it. I kinda skipped the bit where we find out exactly how the doctor saved the day coz its a bit too difficult for me. More of the doctor arguing with himself. Some nice fluff and padding, hope you don't mind. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 - Concussed and still beautiful

Blinking slowly through heavy eyelids, Rose came back into consciousness. She raised herself up onto her elbows and stared blearily around the room. The room seemed to be emitting a faint green light that kept it warm and comfortable. It smelt vaguely of antiseptic and plaster of Paris and Rose guessed that she was in a sick bay of sorts. Feeling suddenly very ill, she rolled over and was spectacularly sick into a silver bucket that was strategically placed right next to the sterile white bed. Feeling marginally relieved Rose decided that she was well enough to stand.

She swung her legs clumsily over the edge of the bed and placed her soft feet on the ground. She looked down and realised that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet felt the cold grating of the floor and suddenly memories came flooding back to her. She was clearly in the Tardis. She had been following the doctor's instructions when she fell and lost consciousness. She reached up and felt an almighty lump on her head, just above her left eye. It seemed to be free of congealed blood, in fact it was bandaged most proficiently. Rose couldn't remember doing that, it must've been the doctor.

_Oh my god, the doctor! Did it work? Where is he? I hope he's okay. Wait, if he had time to de-shoe me, carry me to the infirmary and tend to this stupid lump on my forehead, he MUST be okay. Wow, Rose you really can be an idiot sometimes. Although, in your defence you have just come out of a concussion. Am I talking to myself in the first or third person? I'm thinking, not talking. What? Oh, so this is how it feels to come out of a concussion; downright confused and befuddled. _

Rose decided at that point to put an end to the pointless ramblings of her own mind and go in search of the doctor. However, her body decided differently and as soon as she took a step forward, her legs collapsed right out from under her and she fell to a heap on the ground. She cried out with shock and then sat, dumbfounded, on the cold hard floor. And began to cry.

Rose felt so confused and frustrated, she just let the tears course down her cheeks, dimly noting that all her mascara had already worn off so she needn't worry about getting a streaky face. Then, much to her joy, the door opened and the doctor rushed, concern all over his face.

"Rose, what's wrong? Are you dizzy, nauseous?" he knelt down beside her, wrapping his right arm across her shoulders and grasping her left hand warmly in his own. He swivelled around so that he was examining her face. Even when she suffered concussion she still woke up looking beautiful.

The bandages didn't need changing - he had done a very good job indeed - and there was no bruising to be seen on her delicate features. He gave her the once over, allowing his eyes to linger a little longer on some places than others, coming to rest on her eyes. She looked up at him with those dark brown orbs, her pupils large and dark in the dim green light.

"I'm okay, really," she managed bravely, "just slipped, that's all"

"Are you sure? Concussion can be rather nasty business," he gestured to the silver bucket, "I don't want you to move until you're ready"

"No really, I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here", she blushed, having let the words slip out before she could stop them.

"So, um, what happened? I mean where are we? Did it work?"

"Well, I stabilized the alternate rift and sealed the breach - again, but who knows how long that will last. And now we are in the Tardis, hiding safely in the vortex, waiting for you to get better so that we can get back to the good old days. Shiver n shake and all that", he added grinning.

"So, that's it then? We're back in our universe?", she said, looking around as if expecting to see something indicative of their universe, like her old flat at the Powell Estate or an abandoned Canary Wharf.

"Technically yes, but we're neither here nor there. We're not in the void, don't worry," he added, catching the look of fear that graced Rose's features, "but I just thought I'd take you somewhere special before we went back to 21st century London. What do you say?"

"Sure. I'll just get changed. I saw that you kept my room exactly the same. Thanks" and with that Rose got up and padded slowly out of the room, the doctor's eyes following her every move.

* * *

Back in her bedroom, Rose riffled through her drawers trying to find something appropriate to wear. It had to be comfortable and ready for action because, quite frankly, she never knew what was going to happen when she was with the doctor. Last time they had tried to take a joy ride to a concert in the 70's they had encountered a werewolf and inadvertently started Torchwood. Later on they had been aiming for a 50s Elvis appearance when Rose had had her face sucked off by an insanely hungry alien, the Wire. Then, when they had visited the 2012 Olympics, again 'for fun', they had almost been destroyed by a graphite squiggle and an isolus. So really it was no wonder that Rose felt the need to be prepared.

This time, however, she also wanted to look, well, pretty. The doctor had said that he wanted to show her something and this sounded important. Usually he didn't give her warnings, he'd just take her there and impress her on the spot, so this was an unusual occurrence in itself. In fact, if Rose wasn't very much mistaken, the doctor might be preparing to say what she'd needed to hear for a very long time now. And who was she to spoil the moment?

Deciding on a fairly low-cut singlet top made of blue shimmering material with her comfy, hip-hugging black pants and boots, Rose reapplied her make up and brushed out her hair, feeling nervous for the first time about seeing her doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, the doctor was pacing back and forth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! She's recovering from a concussion, she should be resting not gallivanting around the universe with me! Sure, I actually have a set destination this time but that's not the problem. What do I say, what can I say?_

_You know what to say_, said that annoying voice in his head, _You're just too chicken._

_Am not!_

_Are too, that's why you're so stressed. Since when do you pace, doctor - usually you just tweak bit of the Tardis when you're bored or nervous, but this is different isn't it?_

_Shut it! I know what I have to do, I just don't know if I can._

'_Course you can. Stop being such a commitment-phobe. _

_Is this me arguing with myself again?_

_Yes._

_Gee, I must be crazy._

_In a word, yes. But don't take it personally._

_Thanks, now go away. I have a companion to impress._

And with that, the doctor set the coordinates and the Tardis began to travel towards its destination.

* * *

AN - the next chapter is the last one here's a preview:

"Oh wow, that's, that's… oh doctor, it's beautiful!" cried Rose, walking over to him so that she could admire the view. Sorely tempted to say that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the doctor had to concentrate all his efforts on not falling out the Tardis doors in shock.

It's a tad corny huh? but i hope you like it all the same. Please please review :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who but Russel T Davies, if you read this and enjoy it we may discuss possible adaptation to a script for Rose's return, I really wouldn't mind at all!

AN - LAST CHAPTER sobs hysterically I dont want it to end. Mostly because I am out of ideas and this is my first story, so that's a bit depressing, but oh well.

This is really cute if not a bit mushy (apologies for excessive emotional stuff). I've tried to stay true to the characters, but I think I may've lost the plot in this chapter, coz I'm not sure the doctor would say all this stuff. but I wish he would so it doesn't matter if it's a smidge unrealistic.

Also, the Rosette nebula is real. Look it up on wiki or google, the pictures are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 15 - Throw Your Arms Around Me:

The doctor stood, still at last, starting out of the Tardis doors at the raw beauty of the Rosette Nebula. It had first been discovered in the 1600s as a distant part of the Milky Way Galaxy. The vibrant red and soft pinkish swirls of cloud and stars gave the nebula a rare consistency so that if you looked at it from certain angles you couldn't be sure if it was quite there or not.

The doctor had chosen this place for four main reasons. Firstly, Rose's favourite colours were pink and red. Secondly, the nebula reminded him of the Scarlet System, which they had watched being sucked into a black hole together on Krop Tor. Thirdly, the nebula also reminded him of the supernova he had burned up to say goodbye to Rose - although physically the two were very different, it was an emotional link. And finally, he thought that Rose would appreciate the title of the Nebula since it sounded so much like her name. He hoped it would remind her of her importance to him.

Lost deep in thought, the doctor didn't hear Rose enter the control room. It wasn't until she spoke that he recognised her presence.

"Oh wow, that's, that's… oh doctor, it's beautiful!" cried Rose, walking over to him so that she could admire the view. Sorely tempted to say that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the doctor had to concentrate all his efforts on not falling out the Tardis doors in shock.

"Rose, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" she grinned, poking a tongue out between her teeth. "So, can we go outside, is it safe?"

"Yeah, the Tardis provides some support for us to walk on, not to mention an atmosphere so we can breathe. Shall we?", he offered his arm.

"You old charmer" Rose joked, slipping her arm into his. The doctor felt his heartbeats quicken, and resolved to get this over with as soon as possible. But it seemed Rose had other ideas.

"So, I can't hear your thoughts anymore. How come"

"I put the shields back up, finally, and the Tardis and I are back in the correct universe now so I'm not vulnerable anymore. Too bad Tyler" he grinned.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" she said. "Speaking of lasting, you're stuck with me now. I've got nowhere else to go, not with Mum trapped in Pete's world with Mickey". Noticing her tone the doctor let his arm drop to his side, grasping Rose's hand instead.

"We can't go back, I'm sorry. But you knew that. Please don't regret it Rose", there was a note of pleading in his voice.

"I don't, not for a second! It's just, well, I don't spose you could jiggery-pokery my phone a bit so I could phone her occasionally, could you?"

"I'll try Rose, but I can't make any promises", he replied, relieved that this was her only concern.

"Any promises?"

"What?"

"You can't make any promises?"

"No, I meant about the phone. Oh, you're winding me up," he said, catching the cheeky look on his companions face, "Well done Rose. I bring you out here to the Rosetta Nebula to tell you that I love you and you persist in stuffing about!"

Silence

_Oh crap, did I say that out loud?_

The doctor turned bright red, a deeper scarlet than the nebula before them, and his palms grew sweaty.

"I, err, I mean… let me try that again", he turned to look Rose in the face. She wore a slightly gob smacked expression; mouth open, eyes wide as wide can be.

"Rose Tyler, I love you"

A tear of happiness slid down Rose's cheek - it was a wonder she had any tears left to cry, really - while the doctor's eyes brimmed with emotions he hadn't felt in so long. And before either one of them knew it they were in each others arms. Then the Rose's lips were on his, and they both revelled in the passion of the kiss.

"I love you too, doctor," Rose whispered, her mouth tantalisingly close to his "and I'll love you forever, no matter what".

The doctor pulled away from her, reaching into a pocket of his pinstriped suit. After fumbling around in there for a good minute or so - Rose began to giggle, his pockets were really just ridiculous - he produced a small blue velvet box. Rose's giggling ceased immediately. She hadn't expected this!

_Oh my god_, she thought frantically, _is he seriously going to propose to me in the middle of the Rosetta Nebula in god knows what century? I mean really, I thought it was hard enough for him to tell me he loved me, let a lone propose!_

"Rose, do you remember when we first met and I grabbed your hand," he slipped his empty hand into hers, "and I told you to run?"

"Yes doctor"

"That was one of the best days of my life, because it was the day I met you. Since then you've saved my life and the lives of others countless times. And, of course, I've saved your life a fair few times so I think we're pretty much even".

Rose remained speechless at this point. The doctor had thought she might react like this when she saw the box - fantastic.

"The point," he continued seriously, no hint of a joke in his voice now, "is that your absolute compassion for others and your completely, completely domestic approach to things is what makes you such an invaluable companion. I needed you to stop me when I was going too far, I needed you to help me see the human side of things. I still do. I need you Rose, forever and ever. Despite the fact that the universe keeps trying to split us up, I want to promise you, here and now, that I will stay with you for the rest of your life. In fact, you're stuck with me, because I'm never going to let you go again".

Rose sighed, this was what she had needed to hear. Her doctor was never going to leave her and she was never going to leave him. They would be together for the rest of time as far as she was concerned, and it made her indescribably happy.

"Rose, you have become so much more to me than just a travelling companion. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm in love with you. I wanted to give you this."

He opened the box. Inside was an ancient looking ring made of a gold metal, and contained some markings the Rose recognised as Gallifreyan. The stone was a perfect amber sphere and seemed to glow gold when she reached out and touched it.

"Doctor, it's beautiful" she murmured, overcome by the gesture.

"Then it's a worthy companion for your finger, isn't it. It came from my home planet. I want to give it to you so that you know that to me, you are home".

The doctor carefully took the ring from the box and slid it gently onto Rose's finger. It fitted perfectly.

"What do the letters say?"

"They say 'forever'. Appropriate, don't you think?" He grinned broadly, happier than Rose had ever seen him before. Then he regained his normal manner, but keep a sly smile on his face.

"We probably should get going, that nebula is due to start migration anyway, and we'll be left in the dark".

"Okay, whatever you say doctor"

"You'd follow me to the end of the universe, wouldn't you?" the doctor said, slightly amused.

"Anywhere but Cardiff. That place means trouble! But yeah, wherever you go, I go" she smiled.

"Well too bad, 'cause I need to refuel the Tardis. Cardiff it is!". Rose groaned.

"Do we have to, coz seriously doctor something always goes wrong - whenever we're there!"

"Sorry Rose, it's unavoidable. Besides, I need to reintroduce you to someone. Remember Jack?

"Captain Jack? He's alive? More to the point, he's in Cardiff?"

"More to the point, he's the Face of Boe"

"What?!"

"Never mind, I'll explain later. We've got a whole lifetime of later. Wow, that's a long time"

"You're telling me?"

"Off we go then, Cardiff, Wales, Earth 2008, what do you say?"

"I say it sounds like a challenge"

"Well it's a good thing I'll be there isn't it"

Rose laughed as the doctor shut the Tardis doors behind them.

"What?"

"It's just, I'm here. I'm actually here with you in the Tardis, going to Cardiff to see Jack and refuel. Honestly, it's just… brilliant"

"Brilliant" the doctor concurred.

And with that The Doctor and Rose Tyler took off in the Tardis.

They loved each other.

They belonged to each other.

They would be together forever.

* * *

AN - Thanks for all the great reviews and for taking the time to read this story. i really appreciate it! Hope you liked it and I hope to write again soon :) 


End file.
